Vegeta's different fate
by saiyanprince225
Summary: What if vegeta had a saiyan friend about his age who leads him away to planet earth to gain allies and strength
1. Chapter 1

"PRINCE VEGETA ARE YOU THERE" Called an unknown person. It was a dark planet and they had been on it for 3 days and the planet was empty. "Yes I am here. Now how many times I have told you that you could call me without my title Karris. Said the prince who was behind him.

Vegeta was 5 year old boy who was sent to purge planets by an alien named Frieza. Though he had no friends except for Karris who was about his age. They disliked killing though both been the strongest fighters and born of elite family. Vegeta was the prince while Karris was an elite and had surpassed the king himself by 500 and his friend and surpassed the king by 1000. So they were equally matched and they were told that they would achieve the legend of super saiyan. Vegeta and Karris both wanted to do so to overthrow the lizard. So they trained daily but to no avail. Vegeta was a proud guy but Karris was a good saiyan and always exhibited a habit to learn and had at least learned one technique from the planets they were in. He had abilities like to read minds without touching them and was had learnt to speak telepathically with Vegeta and was strong in the department of techniques.

Then after some time they had a private message from Bardock which nobody could trace "Prince, Karris leave the planet and go somewhere else. I suggest you go to Earth with my Son Kakarot. Please Listen to me. Frieza is going to destroy our planet. Please go to that planet and seek help from the strongest warriors there. Nappa and Raditz have also got my message and they will also join you after they get strong. You have got to avenge the race. "Vegeta wanted to go but Karris stopped him "NO PRINCE, WE WILL MISS THE LAST OPPORTUNITY I SHALL REMOVE THE TRACER FROM OUR SHIP AND THE SCOUTERS AS WELL AND THROW IT. PLEASE PRINCE LISTEN TO ME". Karris shouted. Vegeta though angry accepted it. They removed the tracers from their pods and the scouters from their face and threw it into the void of space and set the co-ordinates for planet Earth.

1 YEAR LATER

'Landing on earth in 1 minute 'the pod announced and both the saiyans woke from their slumbers and saw that Kakarot ship landed just before them. "Prince, let us search for Kakarot ". Karris said through the communication system in pod. "Yes, but how we don't have scouters with us ". " Prince, but I know how to sense power levels without scouters and I am sorry I hid it from you ". Vegeta for the first time was happy with one of his techniques and asked or shall I say ordered him to teach him as soon as they landed. They landed and quickly got out. "Prince, it is this way". They flew as fast as they can but took 2 days to reach him. They saw that Kakarot was been taken care by an old man. Karris been the kind one grabbed the old man's attention by clearing his throat. The old man looked behind and saw the warriors who looked like the one in his arms. "Hello, Sir. My name is Karris and this is Prince Vegeta. "

After Karris told them his whole story. Grandpa Gohan said " I will help you guys and you can learn some things from me and until then you can stay here" Karris quickly on the offer and pleaded Vegeta to stay and after some time he agreed.

SOME YEARS LATER

"KA…ME…HA….ME…HA" The warriors shouted and released their blue energy waves and they broke the rock. Vegeta, Karris and Kakarot though loved being called Goku, had mastered this technique. Each one had one interesting technique to claim their own except for Goku who was smaller than the rest being just 12. While Karris and Vegeta were 17. Karris had learnt a special combo called Chaos burst and combined it with the blue wave. Vegeta's key technique was galick gun and now the blue beam. Of course he was the strongest of the three as his power had gone way up with three saiyans to help him and get stronger. Karris was almost par with Vegeta but the latter had a little advantage.

They were returning after fishing when a car out of nowhere hit Vegeta but instead of Vegeta the car was broken to bits. "I am sorry". A sweet voice came from the car and a young lady appeared from the car and it was a love in first sight for Vegeta and as well as for the girl who emerged from it. "Prince, are you all right". 'PRINCE' thought the girl. "Karris, are you mad to ask Vegeta this question? " Said the smaller saiyan. "I hope you are alright " asked Vegeta. The girl instantly came out of her thoughts but Karris had read them before and knew about how she felt about the prince. He tried to read Vegeta's mind and saw that his mind was also preoccupied with similar thoughts on her. Karris smiled that Prince had at last found someone. "Yes, I am alright but I cannot say the same for my car". They looked towards the car which cannot be said that it was car but Bulma was surprised so she asked " Why nothing happened to you? ". Karris told her everything and she though shocked had to agree as it explained everything. "Now, why are you her? "asked the prince. "Well you see there are these dragon balls I gave been collecting and they are supposed to grant any wish" she told them while showing it to them. "Hey, grandpa has one too" said Goku and Bulma fixed her sights on him.

She hadn't noticed the smaller one as his height was negligible at least compared to the other two. "Oh! You're so cute, you must be Vegeta's brother ". Though wrong Vegeta didn't correct her as he liked Kakarot as much as he did his little brother. "Let us go there. Vegeta you might have to carry her as I cannot fly properly and Karris is ..uh….well Karris so please carry her " said Goku who too had just slight idea as he saw Vegeta blush the moment he saw Bulma so he thought it was best to do so. Karris smiled and was happy that Kakarot suggested it. Vegeta picked her up and she threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his chest because of his high speed. Vegeta was lucky as Bulma failed to notice that he was blushing when she came nearer but Goku and Karris were happy and smiled at each other when they saw him blush and vowed mentally that they would do anything to make them get together.

After a flight of about 5 minutes they touched down and went into the small hut were Gohan was waiting for them and he immediately noticed the young girl in Vegeta's. Before he could speak Karris had informed him through his telepathy about the two of them. "Now, who might this young girl be, Vegeta please explain." Vegeta explained him about the dragon balls and introduced him to Bulma and Gohan said "Yes I have a dragon ball but what is your wish dear? ". She didn't reply as she thought about her wish of perfect boy friend but now she didn't need it because she loved Vegeta and replied smartly."I don't have a wish now, I will think of it "

Gohan just had a great idea " Bulma, as you car was broken the boys will accompany you to find the dragon balls" Vegeta liked the sound of it and agreed. Karris and Goku too agreed. " Boys, you shall not fly till required and will walk and its time for you to gain allies for the fight and be careful". Thus began the journey of dragon balls with Vegeta, Karris , Bulma and Goku


	2. Chapter 2

The group left early morning and it was until noon that they stopped for lunch in the way Vegeta had opened up a very little bit to only Bulma. That was more than enough for Karris who started to see him and her too opening a bit. On the way Vegeta and Karris had told them the stories of saiyan and their mission on earth. "I can help you with the training ". Said Bulma during the lunch break." How can you help us?" questioned Karris. "Well you see as I invented the dragon radar I am a genius and my father is too so we can build some equipment for you and Vegeta to train". "What about me?" said Goku who was not happy with them training only. "Sorry but you are not old enough so it's only me and Karris" said Vegeta though it sounded like an order. Goku was sad but suppressed it. Soon it was night and they were only some distance away from their old residence. Vegeta was not happy that they were barely 5 miles away from it but forget about that it could mean that he could study Bulma more. "Vegeta, I think you should bring firewood while I can bring the food and then we can continue searching for a way to stay". Said Goku and Vegeta agreed and they both flew away leaving Karris to protect her. When they were out of earshot Karris thought about talking to Bulma about Vegeta

"Bulma, I know we are still strangers to you but you still believe us right?" Said Karris to which Bulma nodded. "See, I am not the one to say this but I can read thoughts and I know how you feel about the prince". Bulma immediately blushed but couldn't form words to reply. " Don't worry, I won't tell it to him not right now but I have to tell him and you too must know that he feels the same way about you ".

Bulma was happy so she thought that she could open up a bit more."Yeah that would be good; even he will open up if you do so." Said Karris " _Crap I forget that he could read thoughts"_ thought Bulma. Karris just smiled and then went near her and said "Prince has never opened up to anyone, even to me and I know him since we were 2 year old and you got past me in just 2 days Bulma. Please he is in trouble and has nobody to look after him except for me and Kakarot even his parents are dead so it you have to promise me that you will never leave him". Karris had to fight back his tears as he too remembered his parents. "Yes, I promise you don't worry "

Karris smiled and then went back and sat on a stone. Meanwhile Vegeta had brought some wood and Kakarot was back with a deer. Bulma refused to eat it and she took out a capsule and threw it to the ground and there was food there instead of that capsule. "WHAT WAS THAT?" asked Vegeta which was followed by surprised looks from Karris and Goku. "It's a capsule Vegeta and it was invented by my father". Vegeta though astonished was able to keep a straight face while the other two were impressed.

"And as for our residence I have a capsule with a home so we can stay in that". Bulma said. Meanwhile Karris had contacted to Bulma mentally. Though she experienced a horrible pain she did not show any pain outward. "Bulma this is me Karris, see I can contact you through this and you too can do the same I will open a direct link between you and Vegeta later but now listen choose a smaller house with just 2 rooms and kitchen okay". Bulma was confused but agreed and then she thought how amazing Karris was but he said that Vegeta was even stronger than him and almost had learnt all of his moves except for the two he had demonstrated to Bulma.

After dinner Bulma took out the capsule and poof there was a small house. Vegeta went inside and saw that house had a small living room a kitchen and just 2 bed rooms. Karris said "I and Kakarot will sleep in one room so you and Bulma would have to share the other room ". Vegeta immediately blushed but Bulma smiled and contacted him mentally. 'So this was your plan' No reply came from the other side but Vegeta came up with an idea "I can sleep on the ground" Karris knew it so he said. "Nope, you can't do it Prince as a member of the royal family of the saiyan society you cannot sleep on the ground". Vegeta shot an angry glare towards him but couldn't understand his motive. "I will sleep on the ground then". Vegeta was surprised to see it was Bulma. Nobody had sacrificed their comfort for Vegeta not even his family and this girl he barely knows ready to sleep on the ground when she was helping them and it was also her own house. "NO, its okay we can...ugh….share the bed if it is alright with you".

Bulma was happy and she quickly went into the room and went into the bathroom for a bath and Vegeta just went into the bed after changing his dress and started reading a book. He was so engrossed in it that he didn't even notice her coming. "Wow, I didn't know you love to read books too ".said Bulma and she too grabbed a book and started reading besides him on the bed. Bulma almost fell asleep while reading the book and Vegeta thought that she had fallen asleep therefore he put the book and helped her to sleep. Meanwhile Bulma was awake the whole time and when she saw how Vegeta was helping her she smiled mentally. Vegeta continued reading the book for another hour when he heard Bulma shivering a bit so he pulled her a little closer to him. Saiyans being a desert race where warmer than humans. Bulma was awake when he did it and she felt that his tail had wrapped around her waist and Vegeta too switched off the lights and fell asleep.

Bulma woke up the next morning to see that it was 7 and Vegeta was still sleeping beside her and the tail was still wrapped ar. She was way too close to him. In fact she could feel his breath on her face. She somehow got up and started to get ready for the day. Vegeta too woke up after sometime and sensed that everybody was awake and he hurriedly got ready and went outside to see everyone taking in the fresh air.

"What took you so long Vegeta" asked Goku and Bulma together. Instead of answering he started to walk in the direction they were walking the day before. They saw a turtle who was attacked by a Bear who was scared away by Vegeta and Goku helped the Turtle to carry him to the shore. Bulma true to her word started to open up and Vegeta though afraid at first started to open up and they walked with hand in hand.

Karris and Goku smiled at the couple and were happy that Vegeta had at last found someone who he can care about and rely on


End file.
